shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lo Wang/Classic Quotes
All Lo Wang's quotes in the Shadow Warrior Classic. Quotes * "Oh, like I scared of little snake!" * "Teh! Son of a bitch!" * "I am the Shadow Warrior." * "You no mess with Lo Wang!" * "Who wants some Wang?" * "A ninja knows no fear." * "Pain is for the weak." * "You made another stupid move!" * "You look like a stupid!" * "Try hunting both of us!" * "It is natural to die." * "Sayonara, scumbag." * "You are tiny grasshopper." * "Who put these here!? Ow!" * "It is good day to die. Ha-Ha" * "Just like Hiroshima." * "Just like Nagasaki." * "Oh, damn, I'm running into walls now!" * "Oh, better zip fly." * "Everybody dead. I like that." * "Ahh, better than acupuncture." * "Ancient chinese secret." * "Oh, must be American made." * "You drive like a baboon in heat." * "You very bad man." * "This is not a charade." * "Dying time's here." * "Eat this, pencil dick!" * "You can't evade me forever." * "I stick a firecracker in your ass." * "Haha, call me Mr. Fix It!" * "That's no ordinary wang." * "You do that you go blind." * "Two wangs are better than one." * "Hello, is your refridgerator running? Better catch it!" * "Tora, Tora, Tora!" * "Uh oh, look like Lo Wang need to cut back on sushi." * "No, can't use this, this won't fit on my finger." * "Before you attack her, wrap your wacka!" * "Whoa, must be American made." * "Just like Pearl Harbour." * "Revenge is dish best served raw." * "Oh you little tiny dick." * "I am a man with a tool, make a special acupuncture for you!" * "This not tournament, this for real!" * "No pain, no gain. Hahaha!" * "No way, water cold" (USE on some toilets) * "Lo Wang need to cut back on Sushi" (Floating Fortress level/medical bay/USE the scale) * "Hmmm... no power!" (Trying to turn on the lights) After killing an enemy using a sword: * "Oh, split personality!" * "Oh, look, you coming apart!" * "You half the man you used to be!" After killing an enemy using fists: * "You blocking with your head again!" * "I hope you were paying attention." * "It's all in the reflexes." * "How's that for kung-fu fighting you chicken shit?!" * "I Kill you!" After causing a large explosion: * "Holy cow!" * "Holy pieces of cow!" * "Holy shit!" * "Holy pieces of shit!" * "Like Chinese New Year fireworks!" * "Holy cow! Look like Duke Nukem! HAHAHA!" * "Takusan balls, sukoshi penis." After hitting an opponent with a sticky bomb: * "Look, you have a new friend!" * "Oh ho ho, sticky bomb like you!" * "Sticky Bomb meet Mr. Stupid." * "Better watch out; it go boom!" When speaking to a woman who is bathing: * "Lo Wang soap you good." * "Woops, Lo Wang drop soap, you bend over get it, hahaha." * "Those real tits?" * "Do you want to wash wang? Or do you want to watch Wang wash wang?" When speaking to a woman who is using a toilet: * "What you eat anyway baby?" * "Haha, you go poo-poo, hehehe, uh, I leave room." * "Hello, what died up here?" * "Hey baby, pull my finger! Hahaha!" When speaking to a woman mechanic: * "Hey, baby, you polish too?" * "Hey, chicky, you tighten my nuts?" * "Lo Wang's drive shaft need service." * "So, you good with hands?" When speaking to a woman in a car showroom: * "You got something with a big backseat, two people horizontal?" * "How about a test drive, doll?" * "See my stick shift? In fast gear, hahaha!" * "Whoa, baby, what's up your tail pipe?" When speaking to woman (Sailor Moon parody) on a ship: * "Hey peaches, how bout you moon me? Hahaha." * "Hey, since you already in bed, well..." * "Hey baby, you in bed? Is there room for two?" * "You good lookin' sailor babe." When speaking to an older woman: * "Lady, somebody beat you with ugly stick!" * "Maybe if I close eyes it go away!" * "Ooh, Lo Wang wish somewhere else now!" * "Lo Wang's gonna womit now..." When seeing rabbits mate: * "Having fun little Rabbit? Ha ha!" * "Horny rabbits, hahaha." * "Push in the bush there rabbit, haha." * "Oh, queer bunny." * "Oh you faggot rabbit." Insults that can be played at any time and heard by other players: * "You move like a pregnant yak." * "You are so stupid! You cannot find ass with both hands!" * "You not very good with hands - try DICK!" * "Quit jerking off! Come fight me!" * "I am sitting here, getting stiff!" When selecting or obtaining various weapons: * "I like big weapons." * "Cowabunga." * "BANZAII!!" * (Shuriken only) "I love the shuriken!" * (Sword only) "I like sword - that's a personal weapon." * (Sword only) "There can be only one." * (Dual uzis only) "Be proud, Mr. Woo." * (Rail Gun only) "Time to get erased." * (Nuclear warhead only) "I like nuclear weapons." Played once at certain spots in certain levels: * "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, whoa, I think my dinghy hanging out." * "Lo Wang is coming for you little snake coward!" * "Go Speed Racer Goooo!" * "She's raided her last tomb" finding Lara Croft chained to the wall of a prison cell * (To Serpent God) "Hey! Come back here and finish fight!... Ugly, scaly, snake... shitface." * "Hmm, something flooding or dinosaur taking piss." * "Must be here rat, because I trapped like one." * "You are weak as a baby fart, go live in fear." * "Knock knock you freak, Lo Wang in the house!" * "Hmph, rather kick ass than solve puzzle." * "Ohh, smell remind me of old girlfriend." * "Burn baby burn, flames are gettin' higher!" * "Eeyuuh, stink like dead baboon in here." * "Heh, this no movie, Mr. Chan." * "Welcome to real life, Mr. Chan." * "That's no ordinary rabbit." Category:Quotes